Ho Ho Oh No!
Ho Ho Oh No! is an episode of The Spook-E Crew where the gang tries to prove Santa is real. Episode Roles Starring * Cryptie Featuring * Mystery and Ami * Bastion * Kringle Featuring * Bro and Tyke * Santa Claus Plot Narrator's Line: "Santa Claus. The jolly red icon of the festive season. Is he really just part of children's imaginations? And will the Spook-E Crew end up on the Naughty List?" The episode begins with the crew at a dock, ready to board a boat. Cryptie pulls out a map as the crew shuffles on and points to their destination, the north pole. Bastion take helm and begins to set off, but before he can, a voice is heard yelling and the crew all turn to see Kringle. Kringle explains he heard of their plans and wishes to join them. Cryptie looks towards Mystery and Ami and the duo shrug, so Cryptie lets Kringle come along. Soon the crew is seen sailing across the water while it snows on them. Everyone (sans Kringle) is shown wearing winter gear. As everyone smiles, the snow comes down more and more and soon its a full on blizzard that blinds them all. Bastion is shown trying to steer the boat in the blinding storm, but it proves to be pointless as he suddenly crashes into something. Just then the storm suddenly clears and reveals the boat has hit a chunk of ice and is now starting to sink. Everyone freaks out and leap off the boat, except Cryptie who grabs his gear before barely making it off the boat as well. Mystery, Ami and Bastion are shown looking sadly at the boat but then they hear Cryptie and Kringle yelling for them and turn to see both of them already walking away. The trio sigh and follow after them. As the group walks across the icey wasteland, Kringle is shown to be the worst off as he lacks winter clothing. Soon he begins screaming and the group looks to see that he feet have frozen to the ice. The scene then shifts to show Bastion and Ami carrying Kringle, whose now missing the skin from the bottom of his feet. As the group keeps walking, Cryptie stares at the map in his hands and then looks up from and and smiles as before him is a large candy striped pole. He turns to tell everyone the news, but is shocked to find that a polar bear has appeared. Cryptie and Mystery both escape the bear by climbing up the pole, but Bastion and Ami aren't so lucky thanks to the dead weight of Kringle. With the two holding him being attacked, Kringle falls to the ground and he begins crawling to the pole, his skin getting stuck to the ice and quickly pulled off each move he makes. Kringle soon manages to make it to the pole, but get as he grabs it with one hand, the polar bear gets him. Cryptie and Mytery mourn their dead friends from the top of the pole and as the bear leaves, both get ready to climb down. However it then that a "ho Ho Ho" is heard and both look just in time to see Santa and his sleigh heading right at them. Cryptie and Mytery both grab the bottom of the slight, but Mystery is unlucky as her legs have frozen to the pole, and thus she gets ripped in half. Santa is then shown flying his sleigh high in the air when Cryptie manages to climb to the top, surprising Santa. Cryptie smiles and pulls out a camera and takes a picture. The flash of the camera end sup blinding Santa for a moment and he swerves the slight to the side, causing Cryptie and several presents to fall over the side. Cryptie screams as he falls towards a town and the last moment before the screen goes black, he is shown about to hit the top of a chimney. Bro is then seen getting ready to start a fire in his fireplace when Cryptie lands at the bottom and splatters, sending his camera and helmet flying and smacking Bro and crushing Tyke. Bro rubs his head ans picks up the camera and looks at, showing to have a blurry picture of Santa on it. End Part: The episode then ends with it being Christmas Morning and Crow is seen waiting for the crew t return home and open presents. Santa's sleigh flies across the screen and some sparkles reveal a red text saying "Merry Spook-E Christmas". Fates Injuries # Chunks of Kringle's skin are pulls off. # Bro is smacked in the face with a camera. Deaths # Ami, Bastion and Kringle are mauled by a polar bear. # Mystery is ripped in half. # Cryptie falls and splatters. # Tyke is crushed by Cryptie's helmet. Category:The Spook-E Crew episode Category:Fan Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes Category:Articles in need of images